i love you more than i can ever fight
by Jack of the fangirls
Summary: Jack Coma the almost perfect daughter and es an actress,guitarist,pianist,singe,skateboarder,start A student.But when her brother CC introduce Andy to her and she falls in love with him her perfect image went down hill and fast.everyone knows how jack feels about Andy but no one knows how Andy feels about her.Well they fall in love or will jack have a broken heart?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1  
>" Jack you're needed on stage" a girl said to me and I smiled "ok i'll be right out" she nodded and went back to the stage. I was sitting backstage looking over my lines, then I stood up and walked to the stage while putting my black hair up in a ponytail and I put my flannel shirt on that I had tied around my waist and rolled up the sleeves so there at the bend of my elbow.<p>

"Good jack is here now we can start" the director said and we nodded. We're recreating little red riding hood as a play and of course I'm playing little red riding hood . I got in to my spot and listened to the Narrator' lines then it was my turn. " yes mother did you call me?" I said skipping on stage we finished that scene soon and it was pretty good I think we'll the fact we don't have the props to actually do it right now but we continued to go on.  
>Soon I saw Kats messy brown hair from the back of the auditorium I chuckled " Sorry miss I have to go my dads going out tonight and I have to make dinner for me and my brother" the teacher nodded and I grabbed my coffin shaped bag and black jacket from the hook on the side of the stage. and ran down the steps. than ran up the walk of the auditorium my converse sounded funny when I stopped on the tile.<br>"heddo" kat said I smiled "heddo" I responded and we walked out and meet Kylie, Faith, Anglica, and Momo, we exchanged heddos and heys and then walked to my house. I dont know why they insisted on coming over to my house probably because they know I always cook and bake the food.  
>before we started walking I put my sleeves down and my hair then put my jacket on. Anglica leaned over to me.<br>"Hey there's a new guy at school and he's cute" she whispered. Of course leave it to her to find a cute boy in our school that's filled with drama geeks and we walked home we talked about what we should have for diner we disided on spigatti and meatballs with garlic bread.  
>When we got to my house we smelt something burning. I ran to the kitchen to find my brother and his friends in the kitchen laughing. "CC whats going on?" I asked<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

CC, jake, jinxx, and Ashley ran to me jake and jinxx hugged my legs and Ashley and CC hugged me. "Oh my lovely sister has came home were saved" my friends laughed seeing me like this in the ranch style kitchen " get off me you weirdos" pushed them off me I looked at a tall slender guy standing by the stove he had long black hair and blue eyes and he was holding a pot with smoke coming from it. I walked over to him and took the pot it was bernt Mac and cheese.  
>"I'm sorry I ruined your guys pot" the guy said I took it from him and through the charcoal away "the pots still fine but I can't say much about the pasta don't worry I'll make everyone something" I smiled at him after I put the pot in the sink "so what do you guys want that will feed all of us or should be just start on dinner" I looked at Kylie she was messing with her blonde hair Kat was brushing her hair with her fingers Faith was twisting her black hair anglica was gawking at the boy next to me and Momo was sitting at the table bradding her brown hair it was clear they weren't paying attention so I turned to CC "we're having an early dinner I'll call you when it's done" I told him he nodded "thanks baby sis" he messed up my hair and went into the living room and watched tv.<br>I pulled out meat from the fridge put it in a bowl along with some seasonings and handed it to Kylie "mix and roll faith can help you" she nodded grabbed the bowl and faith and sat at the island mixing the meat after they washed their hands. I put a pot of water on to boil and tried to get down the spaghetti noodles but my dad put them on the top shelf I jumped but I couldn't get it then someone reaches and grabbed it for me "thanks" I said expecting Momo to be there but it was the Mac and cheese burner "you're welcome oh and my names andy and you are?" "Jack" " nice to meet you jack well is dinner almost done?" "Ya it is now can you go back to the living room" he smirked and went back to the living room. Then Momo came in with bread "can you make the garlic bread please" she nodded then I put the noodles in the water, the meatballs in a saucepan and put the ingredients for the sauce in a pan and mixed them together while my friends set the table for 11 people. Glad that we're eating in the dining room. I mixed everything together in a bowl and put it on the table and put the bread next to it "CC,Ashley, jake, jinxx andy dinner in the dining room!" I yelled and sat down all of us girls grabbed our food before the guys came in then we ate.


	3. Chapter 3

Soon dad came home drunk and all the animals our 4 dogs and cat came into my room. We had 2 German Shepherds and 2 doberman pinschers and a calico cat. In my room there was a fireplace and a couple bookshelves full of books a chair that I like to cuddle up in and read a nice book and then my huge bed that anglica and I were laying on while my other friends were at the fireplace burning our homework and old class work that we don't need.

"that was the guy i told you about'" anglica told me " he is a senior just like your brother and he was cute right?" "Jelly you're starting to sound like bobby" i told her " the only difference is that he is not a fictional character" i said as i looked at my blue haired cousins picture that i had on my nightstand she was away on a book tour. i got snapped out of my thought with a bang on the door " my stepmother is home grate" i said below my breath as i heard panting and kissing from the hallway i sent a text to my brother *dont go into the hallway*

just incase if they wanted to go downstairs to get something to drink. then the painting stopped and kylies said" its gross that they always do that whenever they please"everyone nodded in agreement. kat was over in the chair petting the cat now and kylie had lucy one of the doberman pinscher faith had the other one simon the two german shepherds were on the bed with me and anglica jace and clary. i looked at the clock it was ten " hey guys do you want to borrow some pjs then watch a movie" they nodded they all walked to my pj drawer grabbed something for them and tossed me something then two people went in the closet one walked across the hall to the bathroom then the other three turned opposite ways from each other and changed very quickly then i went down stairs to get some popcorn sodas and a monster for me ( i can't sleep without one before bed) when i was in the kitchen i bumped into andy and i looked up at his beautiful blue eyes i saw the perfect jaw line the handsome face and then i knew i just knew that i loved him it was love at first sight for me anyways.

Andy's POV

when i was in the kitchen looking for something to drink jack came down and bumped into me i looked at her she had beautiful yellow golden eyes that almost looked like sweet honey and her raven black hair fell over her shoulders perfectly her skin was flawless she had beautiful pink lips that looked really soft. after a little bit of staring at her i realized that she was kinda cute and that she was staring back. she must have noticed to because she shook her head and walked over to the cabinet and looked for something " what are you looking for?' i asked she looked over at me" popcorn we're going to watch a movie" she said then hopped up on the counter and stood on her knees looking at the top self "oh what movie?" " i dont know i and i dont care ill just fall asleep while watching it anyways" she said honestly she pulled down bags of popcorn opened one and crawled to the microwave put one bag in and pressed the popcorn button i must have been staring because she throw a thing of popcorn at me "what was that for" i asked throwing it back " you were staring at me and it made me uncomfortable" she said catching it before it hit her. then she got down from the counter. we talked until she was finished popping the popcorn she grabbed sodas and a mega monster " i have to have one befor i go to bed" she said like she knew what i was going to ask  
>i got a glass of water and walked with her upstairs she opened her monster and took a drink and offered some to me i waved to me good night and walked in to her room i walked to CC's.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Jelly rolled over and hit me " Jack your phone is going off" she mumbled i reached up and felt around on my nightstand for it. i knocked something over before i found it. i answered it "hello" my voice was muffled because i was lying face down in my pillow.

"HI" i heard bobby's voice come through the phone. i looked up at my alarm clock it said 2AM "BOBBY its 2 in the morning" i wained " oh its 2 in the morning there im sorry did i wake you?" "im going to say this again IT'S 2 IN THE FREAKIN MORNING" i almost scream into the phone as i get up out of my bed moving my cat tommy.

i picked him up and went down to the kitchen. "well sorry i call you every night remember" " of course i remember how could i forget" i said as tommy climb on to my shoulder she started to tell me about her day and the people she met shes a teens author and shes on a book signing around the world shes in england right now i think.

" so how was your day yesterday?" she asked " a new guy is in class with thing 3 and there now friends so hes was over for dinner and stayed the night " i said giving tommy a bowl of milk and sat on the counter next to him. "oh is he cute?" she asked "in a way.." "oh describe him to me" "ok well he's tall and slender has long hair thats shaved on one side has a lip piercing and a perfect face and these beautiful bright blue eyes that when.." she cut me off "OH MY GOD YOU LIKE HIM!" she squeaked " no no i dont i dont even know him" i brought my fingers to my lip piercings and messed with them while chewing the inside of my cheek " stop chewing on your cheek its a bad habit" she said "h-how did you know i was doing that?" i asked "Jack you're my cousin almost my sister i know you better than you know your self" "do not" "do to"

after a while of talking i couldn't keep my eyes open and tommy was asleep on my lap i checked the time my dad was going to be up in a couple minutes and so would my stepmother i put tommy on the floor and started make them breakfast while talking to bobby."hey bobby i got to go ok" "ok bye" she said and hung up. i placed my phone on the counter and then pulled bacon out of the fridge and started to cook it and hum amnesia by 5sos to myself as i put my fathers plate on the table he came in i made him an omelet how he likes it

" thank you pumpkin" he said he had black hair and brown eyes he was dressed in his normal suite " could you get me.." " aspirin and coffee?" i asked " yes please" " of course" i smiled and walked to the cabinet were we kept the tylenol and got some out for him then poured him his coffee " you wouldn't need this if you'd stop drinking" i mumbled under her breath then medusa came in. she had blond hair blue eyes wore way too short of dresses and too tall of heels she looked over at me in my t-shirt and shorts and sighed " you need fashion advice little missy" she scoffed i grabbed her plate and put it on the table and gave dad his coffee and tylenol " thanks sweet pea" he smiled at me again i smiled back.

as they ate i made something for everyone else then picked up a sleepy tommy and scratched his neck he purred i walked to the living room and sat on the bench that's built in to the window and stared at the sun rising and mocked my step monster " she might be more than a secretary if she focused on knowledge instead of how she looks" i whispered to tommy he meowed i smiled. then another hand appeared and scratched his neck

i looked up to see andy with messy morning hair.

"he's cute" he said " whats his name?" "tommy" i said " do you want to hold him?" andy smiled which was as beautiful as the rising sun and as white as the moon and his eyes oh his eyes sparkled like the night stars oh my god bobbys right i do love him he took tommy from my lap i mentally shook my self "theres breakfast ready on the stove" i said then my dad came in and kissed my forehead

"bye sweet pea" "bye dad" i said and he left.

"goodbye Jacklyn " the evil queen said " ITS JACK" i yelled at her then the door closed.

"Jaklyn?" andy asked "don't ask me " i shook my head then the dogs came running down the stairs with my friends behind them and CC and his friends behind them. i smiled and walked into the kitchen and got my food before everyone else and sat on the counter. my phone went off cc picked it up

"hello?" he said i hopped down from the counter and tried to take it from him "oh hi thing two how are you?" he was talking to bobby " no shes a little busy right know' he ran to the other side of the island.

" give it to me thing 3!" ashley walked by and cc handed the phone to him.

" oh jack got a part in a movie ?" he said i chased him "THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" i yelled as he tossed my phone to jake and he tossed it to jinxx who tossed it to Kat who tossed it to jelly.

"oh and Gaara is one of the roles in it" she smiled i almost tackled her but i got my phone back.

"i hate all of you!" i yelled as i stomped up to my room " hi bobby its jack" i sighed into the phone.

"what was that all about?" she asked "i have no clue" "oh well i forgot to tell you that a package should arrive for me can you put it in my room?" "ya" i said and flopped on to my bed "okay bye" she said i hung up the phone and put it on my night stand and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

I felt someone poking my face i opened it to find CC in front of me.

"hey your friends left and i was wondering…" i cut him off.

"if i could make you and your friends something to eat?" a smile appeared on his face i looked at the time it was about 5 in the afternoon.

"why don't we just order pizza im not in the mood to cook" he started to laugh

"ya we can do that" he ruffled my hair i slapped his hand away and put my hair up in a pony tail and walked downstairs with him.i sat in the window seat and stared out the window it was raining out then i heard something.

"hey shut up" i said to everyone and listened for it "Meow" i heard i got up and ran outside to see where its coming from

" jack what are you doing?" CC asked from the door

" i heard a cat meowing" i said back thats when it started pouring. my pajamas were soaked and my feet covered in mud then i heard someone say

" i found him!" i ran over to the voice and it was andy did they come out to help me find the cat? i said to myself then Jinxx ran over with a blanket and wrapped it around the cat then we went inside cc got me a towel to dry off with and a washcloth for my feet "thanks" i said to him and wiped my feet down.

"crow what are you doing out in the rain?" we all here andy ask the cat i walk into the living room were andy was.

"so this is your cat?" i looked at the tuxedo in front of me.

"ya hes cute isnt he?" he asked i nodded

"may i ?" i asked motioning to the cat he handed crow to me i scratched his neck and he started to purr i smiled

"Wait how did your cat get here?" Ashley asked we all looked at andy

"I live behind you guys actually" he ran his fingers through his hair i looked at crow who fell asleep in my arms i handed him back to andy then sat back in the window humming quietly to myself and looked back out the window ignoring everyone. i heard my name a couple of times then i saw CC glance at me with a weird smile on his face. soon the pizza came i took a piece then went up to take a shower after i finished eating.

CC's POV

after Jack went upstairs i turned to Andy. "okay tell me what happened again last night"

"well i went down to the kitchen to get something to drink then she came down to make popcorn for her and her friends and i was staring at her for a while and she through a bag of popcorn at me say that my steering was making her uncomfortable then we talked more then we walked upstairs and that was it" after he said it again im pretty sure the other guys figured it out my little sis is in love with andy there is no denying it i just hope that she'll be okay and won't hurt her self.


End file.
